


Day 2: Leaves

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Autumn, Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Half-Siblings, Humor, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Other, Siblings, Tumblr Hauntober 2020, Tumblr Prompt, Twins, laughs, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: James gets annoyed at his brother and says something that upsets Lunetta. However Castor had already given James the idea to make his sister happy again.
Series: Tumblr Hauntober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950847





	Day 2: Leaves

Growing up, Vanessa never got to see leaves change color so fervently. On the west coast, the leaves stayed green, turned brown, and then died. She never even had her own tree, so when her neighbor’s cut down their tree she was saddened. For one, no leaves which meant no changing colors and no shade from the sun.

Now, as a woman and a mother, she can have her own tree and her children can watch the leaves turn color and best of all, “LEAF PILE!” Castor jumped on top of the leaf pile his brother spent an hour raking in. “You little brat!” James fell on the pile creating a bigger mess. “Ugh, if having a magic brother is this annoying then an Atlantean sister is going to be the death of me.” Lunetta looked up from her lollipop and stuffed seal lion. “Hmm?!” she moaned. Her ocean eyes welled with water. “No no no-no-no. Lunetta, hey I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. You are my favorite little sister and I love you.” 

“Kiss up.” Aaliyah, his twin, snarked. Totally not jealous by the way, Aaliyah has a better relationship with her godling brother anyway. But Lunetta has been attached to her elder brother since her birth. Even when he has friends over, he fawns over his baby sister. She’s still a baby but understands everything that’s being said. She hugs her brother tight and whimpers softly, she doesn’t want anything to happen to him.

James holds her in his arms rubbing her back with his thumb, “Okay. Alright. It’s okay Lu. Hey Lu,” she looked up at him. “Wanna do something fun?” she tilted her head, still questioning what her brother means. He shielded Lunetta’s head and jumped into the pile. “You hypocrite.” Castor crossed his arms, his brother dared to complain when he jumps in the leaf pile and then proceeds to jump in the said pile. “You said it, baby bro.”

Lunetta took a second to realize that when her big brother was doing. She saw the once green leaves that have turned into vibrant sunset colors of red and orange. Her brother was laughing and the leaves had landed in his hair. She plucked a beautiful red maple leaf from his hair. “Pretty fun huh?” Lunetta laughed and smiled.

Later, James gave his baby sister a blank journal to preserve her leaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's super-short sorry. The next one will be a long one, promise.


End file.
